1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performing apparatus of an electronic musical instrument that is capable of automatically performing a plurality of parts, and in particular embodiments to an automatic performing apparatus that is capable of bringing desired parts in the automatic performance into a non-performing state.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been an automatic performing apparatus that simultaneously performs a plurality of parts, and is capable of muting some of the parts. Typically, such a performing apparatus is equipped with switches each for designating a performing state or a non-performing state of each of the parts. The switches are manipulated to bring designated parts into the non-performing state or into the performing state. Also, the automatic performance apparatus may have display elements such as LEDs provided for the corresponding switches. Each of the LEDs indicates either an ON or an OFF state for each of the switches to thereby indicate either the performing state or the non-performing state of each of the parts. However, although the performing state or the non-performing state of each part can be recognized by the ON or OFF state Of each of the switches, the performance content of each of the parts is not provided by the ON or OFF state of the switch.